Rapid Fire
Rapid Fire is an attachment featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is the replacement for Double Tap and has exactly the same effect; the delay between shots is decreased, effectively increasing the weapon's rate of fire, as well as recoil. As with most SMGs in the Call of Duty ''series on the Wii, it has little, if any, effect. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Rapid Fire is unlocked when the Marksman I challenge is completed for any SMG. Obtaining 30 kills with the Rapid Fire attachment will unlock the Akimbo attachment. It increases rate of fire by around 25%. In addition to indirectly increasing recoil by giving the weapon less time to recenter between shots, it also reduces centerspeed.http://denkirson.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=general&action=display&thread=4943 Applicable Weapons *MP5K *UMP45 *Vector *P90 *Mini-Uzi Call of Duty: Black Ops Rapid Fire is available for all SMGs. It is the same as its ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart. It is the only way that base damage-per-second can be increased in any way in Call of Duty: Black Ops due to the removal of the Stopping Power perk, and is therefore very popular on most SMGs. Applicable Weapons *MP5K *Skorpion *MAC11 *AK74u *Uzi *PM63 *MPL *Spectre *Kiparis File:ELITE Rapid and Auto.png|The Rapid Fire seen from Call of Duty ELITE Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Rapid Fire is nearly identical in performance to previous games. However, the increase in rate of fire is 25% (like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2), as opposed to the 33% increase in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It's unlocked at Weapon Level 11 for the Submachine guns and is also available for the Light Machine Guns at Weapon Level 14. Two burst-fire Assault Rifles unlock Rapid Fire at Weapon Level 12: the M16A4 and Type 95, and one semi-automatic, the MK14. On the M16A4 and Type 95, Rapid Fire increases how fast the burst is fired, which means that bullets have tighter grouping. However, the delay between bursts remains unchanged at 0.2 seconds. Rapid Fire on the MK14 is unique; instead of increasing rate of fire, it increases the MK14's firecap significantly, since it is a semi-automatic weapon. For assault rifles, Rapid Fire significantly increases their effectiveness at long range; but for SMGs, this attachment makes them lethal at close range but harder to use at a distance. When used with LMGs, Rapid Fire increases their deadliness at medium to long range. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Rapid Fire attachment returns to Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The attachment is only available to Submachine guns and Light Machine guns. It has received a significant buff, as the rate of fire is increased by 51%, as opposed to the 25-33% increase in the previous games. However, as a downside, not only does it increase recoil, but it now significantly decreases the range (upwards of 70-80%). Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Rapid Fire's Create-a-Class icon is also used as an emblem unlocked for completing the challenge "Mach 5." Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, Rapid Fire shares the same Create-a-Class icon as the Full-Auto Upgrade attachment for the CZ75. *The Death Machine power-up in Zombies looks like the Rapid Fire attachment symbol. *For balancing reasons, Rapid Fire cannot be used with Extended Mags, Dual Wield, Dual Mags, or an underbarrel attachment via Warlord in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Rapid Fire has no effect when used on the fast-firing SMGs on the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, because of the lower frame rate. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The only assault rifles that can use this are the Type 95, M16A4 and MK14. Call of Duty Black Ops II *In campaign the player can seldom find a weapon with Rapid Fire and Select Fire. Despite this combination is impossible when customizing the loadout. *Unlike previous installments, the attachment is previewed with a trigger, instead of a burst of bullets. References ru:Скорострельность Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments